


Summer Night

by TheLunatic



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 中堂系x糀谷夕希子
Relationships: nakado Kei/yukiko
Kudos: 2





	Summer Night

“谁同意你画的！”

他粗声粗气地说，知道自己看起来一定并不友善，那种凶巴巴的说话方式曾经吓哭过刚入学的师妹，但那个抱着画的女孩，扑哧一声笑起来。

“怎么样怎么样？”她的眼睛闪着明亮的光芒，充满期待和快乐地望着他。

“马…马马虎虎吧……”他一瞬间不知如何面对那样一双闪光的眼睛，落荒而逃似的低下头狠狠刨了一口饭，心里骂了句混蛋，谁能想到他中堂系也有不敢应付一个人的时候？

“诶？不高兴吗？明明把你画得很帅……”她眨巴了两下眼睛，有点迷惑地看了看他，又看了看自己手中的画，大概不是他想要的风格？或者他真的很抗拒被人侵犯肖像权？

“啊不要生气了嘛，这顿算我请你怎么样？”她飞快地说，摆出拜托的表情。

“我不是那个意思……”他愣了一下，讷讷地说。

“不是什么意思？”

“我会付账的。”

“本来也不是菜单上的菜，算了算了。”她笑嘻嘻地说，“倒是你不嫌弃我手艺差吧？”

“马马虎虎吧。”他说。

她悄悄地看了一眼低头吃饭的他，碗里的菜几乎都被扫荡一空，她愉快地笑起来：“既然如此，这幅画你就收下吧？”

“哈？”他莫名其妙地抬起头，她手中的画纸已经送到眼前。

“不要钱哦。”她笑眯眯地说。

“你给人画画……还收钱的吗？”

“怎么说我也是正经美大的毕业生啊！”

“你也没有给我模特费。”

“啊呀，那种事情……你看我还请你吃了一顿饭，不要介意啦！”

最后还是乱作一团，他想。见她迟迟没有收回去的意思，他便伸手接过了那张画，随手折起来夹进书里。

她似乎相当满意地笑起来，小鹿似的轻盈地跑到他桌前收拾起吃完的碗碟。

“麻……麻烦你了。”他说。

“小意思。”她动作利落地在柜台后清洗碗碟，“说起来，你是附近的学生吗？每天都这么晚才吃饭。”

“不是。”他说。本来想站起来走人，她既搭了话，便不好意思撇下她离开。

“那是老师吗？你总是带着书呢。”她问。

“不是。”他再次否认。

“那你是做什么工作的呢？”她好奇地抬头望了他一眼，却正好对上他投来的目光，吓了一跳。

吃饱喝足的男人靠在椅背上，随手摩挲着书套已经磨毛的解剖案例分析，闻言声音里带上了一丝戏谑和故意吓人的意味：“我是法医。”

“法医？！”以为她会被吓到，但柜台后的女孩惊呼了一声之后，却像个第一天上学的小孩子似的，兴奋得叽叽喳喳地问个不停，“会解剖尸体吗！天哪那也太酷了吧！我听说有些著名的画家会为了掌握人体结构而去学习解剖呢，啊，你见过什么离奇死亡的尸体吗？我小时候特别喜欢侦探故事！不过你一点也不像法医呢，我还以为法医都是那种，看起来不可一世的精英，或者死亡怪人那个样子的……”

“你在想什么啊？”他有些无奈地打断她。

“真没想到你是这么厉害的家伙啊！”她的眼睛变得更亮了，他从没见过一个人在听说他是法医之后，还能露出那样明亮的笑容。

“没什么厉害的。”他说，“又脏又臭，是非常混蛋的工作。”

“可是你很喜欢对吧？”她笑盈盈地问，“每天工作到这么晚，还会在吃饭的时候读书，真好啊！”

他一时间不知道该怎么回答她。

好在她自顾自地说下去了：“我啊，也是一空下来就想画画呢，画画的时候不管怎么样都不会觉得累，我的梦想是出版自己的绘本，怎么样！你觉得可以吗！”

问一个陌生人这种问题，到底是想做什么啊？他简直搞不明白这个女孩，但她那充满期待的眼睛像夏天的太阳一样热烈而明亮，在那种光芒之下，他微不可见地点了点头说：“会做到的。”

“谢谢你！”她心情大好地说，“啊，我搞定了！走吧！”

说得好像他在等她做完一样，没这回事吧？但他还是穿上外套，为她拉开了门。

夜晚的街道上，没有多少行人，只有便利店的灯火温暖地亮在街角，她忽然说：“为了答谢你等我的时间，我请你吃雪糕吧！”

“不，没什么……”他话还没有说完，身边的女孩已经蹦蹦跳跳地跑进了便利店。

“还是我来吧。”他有些无奈却又似乎不那么讨厌地跟在她后面，看着她从冰柜里兴致勃勃地挑出两支雪糕，跑到收银台前笑眯眯地问店员晚安，在大大的提包里手忙脚乱地找钱包，他默默地掏出一张纸币递了过去。

“多谢惠顾。”店员把找的零钱递给他，刚刚翻出钱包的女孩愣了一下，他把一支雪糕塞进她手里：“吃吧。”

夏夜的风最是温柔，没有了白天的酷热，暖得恰到好处。他咬着她挑选的柠檬雪糕，恍惚想着自己有多久没有吃过雪糕了，为什么会在这种时候和一个莫名其妙的女人一起走在马路上吃雪糕啊？他那一向运转精密的大脑一时间也有点转不过来。

“啊，甜食真是最！棒！的！”旁边的女孩快活地叫起来，她为什么总是那么开心呢？

“你很啰嗦啊。”他说。

“是你太沉默了才对吧！”她反唇相讥，“好吃吗？我最喜欢这个牌子的柠檬雪糕了！”

“马马虎虎吧……”他对吃的东西并不讲究。

“你还真是对什么都很随便的男人啊。”她笑道，“你要记住这个牌子！是最好吃的！”

“哦。”他竟然还真的看了一眼包装纸，下一秒他就觉得自己今天实在蠢得不像话。

“啊！中奖了！你看你看！”她忽然欢喜地叫起来，他转头看到她手上拿着吃完的雪糕棒，上面写着幸运中奖的字样。

“可以凭这个雪糕棒免费换一支雪糕哦！”她说。

“哦，那你要去换吗？”他问。

“一晚上吃两支雪糕也太过分了吧！”她扁扁嘴，又扑哧一声笑起来，“明天再一起吃吧！”

“哈？”他愣了一下。

“怎么说也是你掏钱买的吧，那明天我再请你吃一支好啦，等于是付一支的钱，可以吃两支呢，不是很好吗？”他似乎很容易被她的逻辑绕进去，竟然也没有提出什么反驳。

“明天还来这里吃晚饭吧？”她问。

“哦。”他点点头。

“呐，你叫什么名字？”她忽然转过头，眼睛含着笑意。

“中堂系。”他回答。

“我是糀谷夕希子，不是雪，是夕希子哦！”她说。

他想这的确是个合适的名字，她和雪一点都不相称，简直就像是永远属于夏天的那类人。

“是这个牌子的柠檬雪糕？”他在她之前拉开冰柜的门，拿出两支柠檬雪糕。

“没错没错！”夕希子掏出洗干净的雪糕棒，三步两步跑到收银台前，“麻烦你，我要兑换奖品！”

“啊，中奖了呢。糀谷小姐的运气真是不错啊。”店员显然是认识她的，微笑着收下她的雪糕棒和钱。

“是啊，我一向运气超好的！”她笑眯眯地说。

他们拿着雪糕走在夏夜的街上，他觉得这个牌子的柠檬雪糕，似乎的确比其他的更好吃一些。

“今天工作如何？”她歪过脑袋问。

“没什么特别的吧。”他说。

“我呀，又被出版社退稿了。”她咬着雪糕说，听起来不很沮丧，“真是伤脑筋，下个月可千万不要涨房租啊！”

“你不是说，你运气总是很好吗？”他沉默了一下，说。

“是很好啊。”她晃了晃手里的雪糕，“每天都能遇到好事呢，这些小问题，总有一天会解决的啦。”

“盲目乐观。”他言简意赅地说。

“能乐观的话，盲目一点又如何？中堂先生呢，今天有什么好事发生吗？”

“没有。”

“不会吧。”她嚷起来，“你看，有人请你吃雪糕啊，这还不是好事吗！”

“勉勉强强吧……”他想了想，说。

“不要那么勉强吧！”她笑起来，“总是勉勉强强，可不会开心哦。活着是很好的事情，每一天，每一天，都要很努力很快乐地度过才行。”

“但所有人都是会死的，死了之后，被解剖刀切开，都不过是一团血肉罢了。”他说。

“那些事情等到死了之后再去想吧！”她说，“啊不对，死了也就没办法去想了呢，这种事情，交给法医去伤脑筋吧。”

她俏皮地看了他一眼，继续说道：“开玩笑而已！不是要你真的去伤脑筋哦。我能明白，中堂先生每天都和死人打交道，会觉得人也不过是这么一回事，也是很正常的吧。不过我觉得啊，正是因为人都免不了一死，才会觉得活着愈发可贵吧。世界上有那么多的灾难、疾病、意外、犯罪，我们谁都不知道自己什么时候会突然死掉，所以才要很努力很快乐地活下去啊，每一天都不可以浪费，不可以轻轻放过。这样的话，就算死掉了，也不会很遗憾吧。何况，我相信有些东西不会因为死亡而消失。”

“比如说呢？”

“比如说啊……死去之人的心，一定会在他的爱人那里得到妥善保管，然后在思念里开出美丽的花朵来。”

“这是什么道理啊。”

“这不是什么道理。”她说，“但是这样想的话，会很幸福吧。”

“自欺欺人罢了。”他说。

“不要这样说啊，听起来好冷淡！”她笑着嚷起来，“中堂先生也请好好听别人说话吧！”

“我没有吗？”

“完全没有吧。”

走到路口的时候，他把吃完的雪糕棒扔进垃圾桶，正要一个人继续往前走的时候，听到背后传来夕希子的声音：

“明天一定会有好事发生的！”

“中堂先生？这么大的雨，没想到你还会来……”

正要打烊的夕希子听到门铃响动，抬头便见中堂系浑身湿淋淋地推门走进来。

“还有什么能吃的吗？”他坐在惯常坐的位置，脸上有一点藏不住的疲惫。

“如果你不介意我随便做一点的话。”她说着抱着毛巾跑过来，“不过在那之前，快点擦擦干吧，就算是夏天，也会感冒的哦！”

他沉默地拿着毛巾擦了擦头发和满脸的雨水，夕希子在柜台后面一边料理一边问：“今天是怎么了？你好几天没有来了吧？”

“最近暴雨，河水暴涨，淹死了不少流浪者。”他平淡地说，“我们的工作量也变大了。”

“这样啊……”她轻轻叹了口气，“一定很辛苦吧。我给你做好喝的味增汤怎么样？我很拿手的哦。”

“麻烦你了。”

“你少见地这么客气。”

把食物端上来之后，夕希子却没有回到柜台后面，而是自顾自坐在了他对面。

“干什么？”他冷冰冰地问。

“你看起来心情不好。”她说。

“换你每天解剖那种尸体心情也不会好。”他说。

“不是这个原因吧。”她很认真地望着他，“要是会讨厌尸体的话，你也不会做法医了不是吗。”

他只是埋头吃饭，并不回答她的问题。

“我做的味增汤，好喝吗？”她趴在桌上，眼睛里仍是那种亮闪闪的期待，“马马虎虎？”她抢在他前面说了这句话，然后忍不住笑起来。

“还……可以吧。”他犹豫了一下，说。

“啊，那还真是受宠若惊呢，那么，务必多喝两碗吧！”她莞尔，“吃饱了才能继续勇敢地生活下去不是吗。”

“那还真是简单。”

“本来就是很简单的啊。”她说。

“你什么都不明白。”

他沉默地吃完饭，倏地站起来，椅子在地上发出一声摩擦的刺耳响声。

“请等一下！”夕希子喊道，“外面还在下雨，等我五分钟吧。”

他的脚步在门口顿住，没有回头，过了一会，她的脚步急急地跑过来，将一把大伞举到他的头顶。

夕希子比他矮得多，她必须很努力地举起伞才能遮到他，他终究是有点无法心安理得，伸手示意她把伞交给他。

倾盆大雨中，他打着伞，夕希子抱着她的包依偎在他身边，两个人都不可避免地被雨打湿了半边，他说：“不用麻烦了，我自己回去就行。”

“开什么玩笑，这么大的雨，绝对不行！”她说，“我送你回去。”

明明看起来更像是他送她回去吧？

“我先送你回去吧。”他说。

“那就不客气了。”她想了想，“谢谢你。”

“这样的暴雨，真是混蛋。”他喃喃地说。

“那些因为暴雨而死掉的流浪者……最后都会去哪里呢？”她小心翼翼地望了一眼他的脸色，问。

“无人认领的变成架子上的骨灰盒。”他说，“有人认领的……”他嘴角露出一丝嘲讽的冷笑，“在人活着的时候将他们弃之不顾的亲属，为了抚恤金又会突然纷纷冒出来，声泪俱下地要求赔偿。”

“人就是这样的啊，活着或者死掉，都是无可救药的存在。你真的认为，人死之后还有希望吗？”他淡淡地问。

“中堂先生，你爱过一个人吗？”夕希子忽然答非所问地开口。

“嗯？”他愣了一下。

“你恋爱过吗？”

“这种事不用你管吧。”

“看样子是没有啊。”她耸耸肩，“如果你爱过一个人，或者被一个人爱过的话，就会知道那样的感觉。”

“什么感觉？”

“无比留恋人生，却又不害怕死亡的感觉。”

“那是什么见鬼的感觉。”

他们在夕希子家的楼下停住脚步，夕希子忽然转头，认真地看着他的眼睛：

“中堂先生，不如，和我交往吧？”


End file.
